1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projector lamps and more particularly, to an LED projector lamp that has the emitted different wavelengths of light be well mixed before projection to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
White LED has been intensively used in the lighting market for the advantages of energy saving, environmental protection and long service life.
FIG. 1 illustrates a white light LED projector lamp according to the prior art. According to this design, the white light LED projector lamp 1 comprises a bowl-shaped lamp holder 2, an LED light source 3 mounted in the inner bottom side of the lamp holder 2 and formed of a red LED, a green LED and a blue LED that are arranged in a line, and a convex lens 4 covered on open side of the lamp holder 2. During working of the white light LED projector lamp 1, a voltage is provided to the LED chips of the LED light source 3, driving them to emit light. The intersected portions of these light rays are well mixed, producing a white light beam that is condensed by the convex lens 4 to enhance the brightness.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, not all the emitted light rays of the different colors of LED chips are mixed, and the light rays that are not mixed and go directly to the outside produce a halo around the projection zone. This drawback limits the application of the white light LED projector lamp.